


Braids and Banter

by lipsticki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Fluff, Hair Braiding, M/M, Modern AU, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipsticki/pseuds/lipsticki
Summary: Lance has been dying to give Keith a pretty hairdo, and Keith unwillingly lets him.(essentially just fluff. All fluff.)





	Braids and Banter

Lance ran his hands through Keith's hair, sitting on the couch in their apartment with Keith in his lap.

"You know what I've been dying to do for like, ever now?" Lance asked, his breath warm and pleasant on Keith's neck.

"What is it now, Lance?" Keith asked teasingly, pretending to be annoyed. He turned his body in Lance's lap so they were face to face and pressed his forehead to Lance's.

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith and pulled him closer. "I've always wanted to style your hair in a really pretty and elaborate way."

Keith snorted, pulling his head back and rolling his purple-gray eyes. "You? Do hair?"

"Hey, I have two sisters!" Lance exclaimed indignantly. "I picked up a thing or two from them through the years."

Keith leaned in to kiss Lance, a soft smile on his usually frowning lips. "I love when you talk about your family. It's obvious that you love them so much." Lance beamed at the compliment, until Keith continued. "But my answer is no. You'll probably end up chopping my hair off or something."

Lance pouted, pushing Keith's bangs out of his eyes. "You know I don't actually mean that stuff about your mullet! Come on, Keith. Pleeease?"

When Keith still looked skeptical, Lance pecked his cheek, then kissed him nose, then kissed his forehead. "Please? It'll be adorable!"

It took one more gentle kiss on the lips for Keith to relent.

"I can't believe I'm allowing this..." Keith muttered as Lance dashed into their bedroom for supplies.

* * *

Minutes later, the two teens were on their bed, surrounded by various clips, ties, pins, and more.

Lance sat behind Keith, brushing the older boy's long, dark hair. Keith picked up a sparkly pink bow, examining it and snorting before throwing it back onto the bed. "Where did you even get all this stuff?"

Lance set the brush he was using down and began braiding a tiny piece of Keith's hair. "I told you- sisters, cousins- I always had the accessories because I was the one who did their hair. Once they outgrew it, well, I just kept the stuff. Too lazy to get rid of it."

Keith smiled a bit, even though Lance couldn't see. "Right. Not because it reminds you of them."

"Maybe," Lance admitted loftily. "Or maybe I was just saving all this stuff for you."

Keith rolled his eyes. "Sure, Lance."

"Stop moving!" Lance exclaimed, steadying Keith's head with his hand. "You wouldn't want me to mess up and have to start all over again, now would you?"

"Whatever," Keith muttered, swatting Lance's hand away. "And stop that."

"What? This?" Lance smirked and cupped Keith's cheek in his hand, kissing his neck with faux infatuation.

"Oh, Keith!" He moaned dramatically, grabbing hold of Keith's waist and leaving a trail of kisses all over his skin.

"Stop it!" Keith's face was bright red as he shoved Lance away. "Aren't you supposed to be doing my hair, weirdo?"

"I am, duh, Keith. Just shut up and let me work." Keith felt Lance's fingers glide through his hair once more, braiding parts and brushing others.

"Nearly done, princess." Lance teased in a sing-song voice. Keith simply growled in annoyance.

A few minutes later, Lance announced that he was done.

"Here, you can see in the mirror. I'll take a picture of the back so you can see it." Lance whipped out his photo and snapped a photo as Keith gazed inquisitively into the mirror.

"It's... different." He managed, studying the way Lance had pinned his hair out of his face so his intense violet eyes glared clearly back at him.

"Here," Lance tossed his phone at Keith, who studied the picture. "What? Do you not like it?"

"No, that's not it. I mean, it's just- very... striking. Not something I would do. But still somehow... attractive?" Keith stumbled over the words, touching his hairstyle experimentally.

"I'm glad you like it?" Lance asked, chuckling. "At least I think you do. And I think it looks pretty hot. Your stylist is obviously very talented."

Keith grinned. "I'll be sure to tell them you liked it. But seriously- that was fun. Maybe you should style my hair more often- please don't let me regret that statement."

Lance smiled evilly. "No promises."


End file.
